During subterranean drilling and completion operations, a pipe or other conduit is lowered into a borehole in an earth formation during or after drilling operations. Such pipes are generally configured as multiple pipe segments to form a “string”, such as a drill string or production string. As the string is lowered into the borehole, additional pipe segments are coupled to the string by various coupling mechanisms, such as threaded couplings.
Mud logging and/or gas logging is a commonly applied service for the hydrocarbon industry and is referred to as the extraction and measurement of hydrocarbons in fluid (e.g., drilling mud), which may be dissolved, contained as bubbles or microbubbles, and/or otherwise present in the fluid. Measurements are conducted during a drilling operation with a Mass Spectrometer, a Gas Chromatograph, a combination thereof, an optical sensor, any other gas measurement device, or can be derived from fluid samples previously taken.